The Office
by aquadivergent7
Summary: Sasuke has sexual feelings for Hinata, but she works with him in his office. How will he get her alone? Lemons. SasuxHina


HI! Well, I'm back. I'm trying to keep up with my stories, but really I have so much stress on me due to school, soccer, and babysitting. Really, just be patient with me! :) Enjoy! :)

* * *

He was sitting on his desk again. Of course, when does he not sit on his desk? He owns his own damn company, he can sit all day if he wants to. Heck he can go ahead and have sex with anybody if he wants to, but he isn't. He's too busy to do any of that stuff, but of course every now and then he does have to let out stress. He sometimes goes to the gym, drinks sake, but mostly he has sex with random whores from his office. He doesn't care for anyone, not even his family. He only cares about his paper work, and satisfying his dick.

Sasuke isn't the type to be seduced, he likes to be doing the seducing. However, yes there is a however, there is one particular worker that never dares to look at him or try seducing him. Hinata Hyuga, now why would a Hyuga be working in a Uchiha cooperation? Simple, she hated her life and wanted something independently. She wasn't interested in the sex with Sasuke Uchiha, no she wanted her own life without anyone stopping her. The way she dresses makes Sasuke want to rip off her clothes even more. She wears clothes that fit her loosely and long and nothing short or too tight. She wears clothes that show off her body that she was given.

As a teenager Hinata was bullied for being beautiful and everyone hated her, but that didn't stop her. Men still chase after her, but she isn't interested in anyone. Her eyes were for Naruto. The blond boy that works with her but in a different area of the Uchiha cooperation. See, Naruto is Sasuke's best friend and the only reason why Naruto was given the job because he was his best friend. Now, Naruto isn't stupid to ruin the company, but every now and then Hinata seems to fix his little problems and he knows he can always rely on her before Sasuke can come and fire his ass out of the company.

"Mr. Uchiha." Sasuke looked up towards the bluenette and noticed that she was ready to inform him on some news of the company. He nodded signaling her to continue on what she was going to say. "The stock have gone up about 5%, the company has gone from 2nd place to a tie with...the Hyuga company." She breathed in and let it out lightly hoping that Sasuke wouldn't hear it.

"How is it that your family's company has caught up with the Uchiha company?" He looked at her with dark coal eyes. She began to tremble a bit knowing that he can fire her any minute just because she is a Hyuga. "Well?" He wanted a response and now.

"My family has ways to reach...to the top and it sometimes mean to be cruel to other companies doing trusts with other groups to become number one." She gulped, her stuttering problem had gone away once she began taking speech classes in her university, but she does sometimes spaces out her words so that she doesn't faint or lose her breath.

"I see. You know Miss Hyuga," He stood up from his chair and began to walk around his office and began to dance around towards her. "your family is lucky to reach the same level as me. You know if they had you in their company, maybe, just maybe, they would've been on top way before until now." He has his breath next to her ear. She needed to breath again. She was holding it in.

"Hinata." she gasped when he said her first name. "I hope you don't mind, knowing you for a year seems so right for me to start calling you Hinata." She nodded, but she thought it was unprofessional of him. "You know, the secretary is the most important part of a company because she keeps everything organized, up to date, and informed about everything and has to help the boss so that he doesn't fail." He began to walk away from her and looked towards outside the window. They were so high up.

"I'm sorry for failing you Mr. Uchiha. I will try harder to make the company number one only." She gulped and then he walked up towards her and he held her cheek. She closed her eyes, she wasn't sure what he was going to do with her. Will he fire her? She needed to breath.

"I don't want your apology, I just need to know that you're not giving off information towards my company towards your old company. He held her cheek even more. She didn't want to be held anymore. She wanted to get out of his office, fast.

"Alright." She nodded and waited for him to dismiss her.

"As your punishment, you have to work overtime for the next month, without getting paid for the overtime, do I make myself clear?" She opened her up eyes and nodded.

"You are dismissed." She walked out of the office being able to breath again. She was not happy. Luckily for her it was time for lunch.

* * *

"Hinata, what's wrong, you seem so down?" Tenten, her co-worker asked her. Tenten also had a secret. She was dating the head corp of Hyuga, Neji Hyuga. They have been dating for quite some time. Hinata introduced her to him about two years ago when Neji was checking up on his little cousin. It was like they were meant to be.

"Tenten. Sasuke Uchiha is...complicated. I don't know how to describe his attitude towards me. It's very, awkward and strange." she sighed.

"How so? What has he done to you? You know Neji can get you a job at the Hyuga Corp so, why don't you go there if Uchiha is bothering you." Tenten had a bright idea, but it wasn't the way she wanted her life to be.

"I don't want a family member of mines to give me a job just because I'm related to him. I-I just want a life of independency where people can actually see that I'm worthy enough to work for their company. Even if...Sasuke likes breathing on me..." Hinata tried to hide her blush. She couldn't hold it in. She felt a bit horny after Sasuke kept on breath on her, but she had to control her emotions. It said in the handbook of working in the Uchiha Corp that there shouldn't be any relationships within the company. That includes Naruto.

"He likes breathing on you? Woah, wait! Sexual harassment Hina! File it!" She crossed her arms, and Tenten was serious about this.

"No, I don't want to get fired! As much as I don't want to admit it, I kind of liked it. Even though I have feelings for Naruto, but Naruto...really doesn't care about me." She sighed and left her head fall towards the ground. She was thinking about her family and how her life was a whole failure.

"Hina, you need to think positively. You need to stop bringing up your past. You should be proud of yourself because I know Neji is and so am I." Hinata put a smile back onto her face. On top of that she saw Naruto coming towards her. She straightened herself up to look normal or pretty.

"Hey Hinata, Tenten!" Naruto had a bright smile on his face that can light up the whole entire city. Naruto usually comes up to Hinata only if he needed help, but she prayed he wanted for something else.

"Naruto, how are you?" By this time Tenten decided to leave them both alone, to tease Hinata when Hinata hates to be alone with a man.

"I'm well. How about you Hinata?" She was shocked about the question. She didn't want to say anything regarding towards her 'moment' with the man in charge.

"I-I'm well. A bit stressed, but overall great." She didn't know how to keep the conversation alive, but instead he spoke up.

"Say Hinata. Do you think I should ask my girlfriend, Sakura, to marry me?" The words "girlfriend" and "marry" made her eyes wide open. She was shocked. She did not know that Naruto was dating someone. "I mean we have been dating only for six months, but I feel like it's the right time to ask her to marry me, don't you say?" He looked at her with those soft blue eyes, she wanted to cry, but she couldn't.

"Mmm...if it's what you want, then let it be. If you truly love her, then ask her." She tried to hold it. 'Breath' she told herself. Naruto embraced her. She was frightened at first, but then she realized how warm he was.

"Thanks Hinata. This helps me a lot!" He got up from his seat and waved her goodbye. She waved back and stood up and went straight to the bathroom.

Without anyone noticing him, Sasuke was looking deeply towards the Hyuga girl.

* * *

Hinata sat herself in one of the stalls trying to hold back the tears, but instead it all began to let out. She couldn't breath for a moment. When she thought that she finally found someone to love, she was instead found that he was taken. She stood there for awhile letting it out before she has to go back to work. Once she was done she let herself out of the stall and fixed her make up. She even fixed her bun. She wanted to look normal to not horrify anyone that something went wrong with her, especially Naruto, Tenten and Sasuke.

She retrieved back towards her desk. She began to do the extra paper work that Sasuke Uchiha demanded her to have. She works hard every single day, and just because her cousin found a way to reach the same spot as her boss doesn't mean that he has to blame everything on the poor girl.

She received an email from her boss. She was terrified to open it. She wasn't sure if it was a group email or even just an email concerning about the earlier events.

_Hinata,_

_You do know that I have cameras in the bathroom. I have security checks in my computer._

_-Sasuke_

Hinata's eyes widen. So did it mean he saw her cry? Which part did he see? She wasn't sure. She had to keep her head up. She then quickly deleted the email and went back to work. She wanted to finish this as soon as possible so that she doesn't have to work so much of an overtime. She hates working overtime. By the time she is out, it was the time when nobody was in the building besides security, however creeps come around the area and Hinata walks to train and then walks home. On top of that she had groceries to do.

She rolled her eyes but then stopped once more from her work to notice that she received another email from her boss.

_Hinata,_

_I can see if you deleted email too. On top of that I can see what you send and who you send it to. Watch out. Don't forget you're working overtime._

_-Sasuke_

She growled under her breath. Hinata never growls, the only time she is mad is when someone is trying to hit on her like a fifth grader. She hit the reply button.

_Mr. Uchiha,_

_Thank you for reminding me that I have to work overtime...is there anything you would like me to do for you, since we are in contact right now?_

_-Hinata_

She sent the send button. Sasuke began to smirk once her received this message. Of course, he really doesn't have anything he needs her to do, however he wants an excuse to see her in his office. He didn't know what, but instead had a brilliant idea for later on tonight.

_Hinata,_

_Nothing, but thank you for asking. By the way, I'll be staying overtime as well. _

_-Sasuke_

Hinata's eyes widen. She was going to be alone with her boss. At night. In the building. Alone. She couldn't help but to blush a bit.

* * *

The day slowly disappeared into time and Hinata was still doing overtime work. She was beginning to get tired, it was 8 at night, she should've been home cooking for herself and playing with her dog, Oddy.

Nobody was around, except for the light in her boss's office. She wanted to talk to him to see if he would let her out a bit early. She slowly began to walk towards his office. She didn't know what she was going to say to him, but she prayed that he would say yes.

She knocked on his door, and then entered to see that his chair was facing the window.

"Ano...Mr. Uchiha, I was wondering..." She quickly took a deep breath. "if...if...you can let me out now. I-I have to do grocery shopping and check if my dog has food. I promise you I'll give you the papers by tomorrow noon." She breathed out once more. Finally, Sasuke turned his seat around with his legs crossed. He couldn't help but to smirk. He got up from his chair and began to walk towards his shy prey.

"Letting you out early...mhmm. Hinata, I would say yes, if..."

"If what..."

"You let me kiss you." She took a step back. She thought this was childish of him. Really? A kiss? So that she can leave early? She wanted to slap herself so badly.

"Mr. Uchiha, isn't this...sexual harassment." She breathed out. Sasuke looked at her and laughed. She would know the rules from the handbook. He couldn't help but to laugh. Hinata gave him a confused look.

"It isn't, if the two parties enjoy the feeling of sexual feelings..." He breathed into her ear. She couldn't help but to moan a bit. He felt food against her and she liked it. She blushed deeply. "Hinata, just one tiny kiss." He kissed her against her jaw line, she tried to pull away but Sasuke already had her. He then kissed her deeply, hoping that she would remember this feeling and hoping to crave more. She then felt his tongue into her mouth. She gasped for a moment. She has never done these naughty things with a man, especially with a boss.

It came to a point where she began to back up a bit, but then ended up herself on the side of the desk. She was now trapped by Sasuke, but know what? She didn't give a damn. Sasuke left her lips for a moment and began to go down her neck and into her chest area. He couldn't help it, he was so horny, that he ripped open her blouse scattering all of the buttons everywhere. She blushed and quickly covered her blessed assets. He quickly held down her hands with his tie. He noticed that she was wearing a navy bra that filled up her C sized breasts. He felt so lucky that he quickly dived in. He left kiss bits all over her chest area. She began to whimper a bit. He didn't care.

He then noticed the bra opener. It was in the front. He quickly unattached it and Voil-la! Her chest was fully shown. She gasped, but it was quick one because Sasuke began to suck on her nipples.

"Ah! !" He bit both of them to notice that he left nipple was more excited than the right. "Hinata, call me Sasuke. I want you to scream it so bad, that by the end of the night, it would be the only word you would be saying. She blushed and closed her eyes.

He got tired of sucking on her nipples and seeing her whine that he wanted more than that. His fingers began to crawl down towards her 'ahem', but first things first, he unzipped her skirt and threw it right off towards the ground. Sasuke began to feel the heat so he began to take off his jacket and shirt. He couldn't help himself, he was already addicted to her soft skin and her high pitched moans.

"A-Ah! S-Sasuke...more." She bit her lips to know that it was okay to continue with this sexual feeling. He only touched her underwear and she was already squirming like a child for more. Her breaths became hot. He loved it too. He began kissing her belly and realizing, that although she had all these curves, a butt, and breast, she was still skinny and looking good too.

"Hinata, do you know how long I've been wanting to do this to you? You make me so crazy!" She couldn't help but to blush. He began to stroke her whole entire body. He still wanted to tease her. "I've been wanting to do you so hard, that tomorrow when you come to work you will be limping. But I'll make sure you will be craving for more." He bit her lips, but then kissed her and she returned it.

"S-Sasuke! Don't say...things like th-ah!" He place his fingers inside of her. "AH!" Bingo, he found her g-spot. It made her scream very loudly, and Sasuke loves to hear loudness in bed. After placing three fingers, she had finally cum. Sasuke was nowhere near through with her yet.

He then dropped his boxers and without giving a warning he thrusted in her. "AH! S-Sasuke!" Gosh she felt amazing. Tight, very tight. He knew that she was a virgin and he was proud of taking away that special moment. He felt her warmth inside of her, Hinata covered her eyes so that she doesn't show that she's crying. Of course Sasuke noticed it and quickly removed her hands out of her face. She had a whimpering face and small tears already coming out. He kissed her eyes and continued on with his being.

"Ah, Sasuke. Don't stop!" Those four words she could barely manage to say. He still wanted to keep this up with her. After a couple of thrusts he came and so did she. Just when she though it was over he flipped her to be on her hands. She held onto his desk. She knew what was next. He couldn't help but to nibble her nipples with his hands and hear her moans. He kissed her neck and her back to reassure her that she was is good hands. He finally thrusted from behind. "AH! SASUKE!" Oh he loved it. He pushed into her harder, and held onto her small waste harder. He went slowly that every time he thrusted in, he heard Hinata moan. He was so lucky to have her.

"Sasuke, I'm about to..." And she came, a few seconds later so did he. Sasuke picked up his undergarments and straightened himself out. Hinata of course was having a hard time to pick up her things and she wobbled to pick of her skirt and her shirt. She let her hair down and noticed that all her buttons from her shirt were gone. Sasuke couldn't help but to smirk and gave her an extra shirt that he luckily had in his office. She thanked him and went back to her desk to do her shopping, if she had time.

"Ill drive you home. You are in no condition to walk." Her smirked and held onto her hand. She was inside his fancy bmw car. She couldn't help but to enjoy his car. Once dropping her off, he still noticed that she wobbled to her apartment. He knew what he was going to do the next day.

"I'm going to call her sick tomorrow and do her a couple more times." He smirked and drove away. He was ready to have so more fun with his hime.

* * *

**Hey guys! I really don't like my ending either :( I had other ideas, but really I got lazy. I don't know if you guys want me to make a sequel or anything. Just leave a review whether you guys want a sequel or not! Thanks for the support! :)**


End file.
